Gregory Graham
Gregory Graham is the secondary and overarching antagonist of the 2016 video game Mighty No. 9. He is the CEO of the robotics company, Cherry Dynamics. He is also the one who orchestrated the cyber-terrorist attack with the infected robots (including Mighty No. 1-8) in the United States as he reactivated Trinity so that he could sell her Xel-absorption tech to the military, failing to take into account that her Xel-absorption abilities were evolving beyond even her own control. He also succeeds in framing his subordinate, the former CTO, Dr. Benedict Blackwell for the terrorist attack, getting him sent to a maximum security prison. He was voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese version, voiced by Scott Whyte in the English version and voiced by Sylvain Agaesse in the French version. Biography Past At some point before the events of the game, Graham tried to activate Trinity to make more money for Cherry Dynamics company. However, his plan was stopped by Dr. Benedict Blackwell the former CTO of Cherry Dynamics, as he saw the dangers of what Trinity can do. But Dr. Blackwell was later found guilty for the incident. Mighty No. 9 During the opening stage, Graham is first seen on the news broadcast when Cherry Dynamics was being pressed by the news about why the robots were going out of control in more than 52 states. He tells the press that it was Dr. Blackwell who is the behind the cyber attacks around the country and it wasn’t their fault, before the news feed got cut by Aviator’s broadcast. Later, Graham is seen in his office taking phone calls from both the senator and his superior about some secret information seen on his desk. He then gets furious that Blackwell is getting the better of him knowing that he is in prison. Back at SANDA Technologies Headquarters, Graham contacts them for the chief of the company, Dr. Soichiro Sanda. While showing distrust to Dr. Sanda and Dr. White, he requests help from them to shut down the CherryDyn Robot Factory that began to creating stronger machines. Dr. White confronts Graham in his office, telling him he was the one behind the cyber attacks, and got Dr. Blackwell framed for it and locked up in maximum security prison after he stopped it. Graham starts telling Dr. White that he didn’t knew of Trinity’s evolving capabilities and blames everyone who was involved with it since he didn’t know about it. He then recognized Professor White as Bill Blackwell, the son of Dr. Blackwell, although White says he left that name long ago and wasn't himself for a long time. His fate after the defeat of Trinity is currently unknown but it can be presumed that he will likely be sent to prison for his involvement in the attack based on the testimonies of Dr. White and Dr. Blackwell. Gallery Images MNO9Graham1.png|Graham seen on the news broadcast. MNO9Graham2.png|Graham trying to convince the pressed that Cherry Dynamics was not responsible. MNO9Graham3.png|Graham blaming Dr. Blackwell about the crisis. MNO9Graham6.png|Graham in his office talking to the senator on the phone. MNO9Graham7.png|Graham furious about the people not blaming Dr. Blackwell for the cyber attacks. MNO9Graham8.png|Graham contacting SANDA Technologies Headquarters for help. MNO9Graham5.png|Dr. White confronting Graham for his crimes. MNO9Graham4.png|Graham blaming everyone who was involved with Trinity. MNO9Graham9.png|Graham recognizes Dr. White's true identity. Videos Mighty No. 9 Walkthrough Part 1 Gameplay Intro, Level 1 City & Boss Round Digger Mighty No. 9 Walkthrough Part 6 Gameplay Highway & Boss Brandish (Mighty No. 7) Mighty No. 9 Walkthrough Part 9 Gameplay Radio Tower & Boss Aviator (Mighty No. 6) Mighty No. 9 Walkthrough Part 11 Gameplay Robot Factory & Boss Nameless Core Category:Businessmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Con Artists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Inconclusive